Typically, digital photo frames display digital photos that are uploaded by a user via a memory card, Universal Serial Bus (USB) connection, or other method. However, one drawback to this approach is that it requires the user to have basic technological expertise in order to upload the digital photos to the digital photo frame. Because this approach requires a certain level of comfort with technology, some users may be dissuaded from utilizing digital photo frames. Accordingly, the need exists for digital photo frames that overcome the above limitations, in addition to providing other benefits.